Beauty Turned Beast
by NooBooGT
Summary: Cuele has searched high and low for the one person who could see past her appearance. After a fateful meeting with Miss Kobayashi, Cuele thinks she's found that special person, and tries to woo her. Tohru is not pleased.


"..." A girl overlooked the city light from a grassy hill. Her long bleached, shaggy, white locks bellowed in the wind and her bright golden eyes where sharp and focused, as much as they could be with the dark bags under her eyes. He attire was... poor, to say the least. It consisted of a tattered grey dress that reached her knees, and a well worn pair of brown boots. On her neck, was the only thing that resembled wealth in the slightest, a bright gold amulet, that glowed softly in the moonlight. The girl's name was Cuele, and she was watching for a special person.

Cuele sighed wistfully as she gazed onto the city. "Maybe I'll find the one here..." She began walking down the hill, hoping that she'll find the person she's looking for.

She hoped she would, boy did she.

OOOOO

1 Month Later...

She didn't.

Cuele sighed, wondering the crowded streets, ignoring the people giving her strange stares and a wide berth. She'd looked everywhere, across continents and numerous towns and cities, yet to no avail. This city joined the list of many failures, not hosting the one she's looking for.

"Oh, where could they be? My knight?" She mourned aloud.

"Ew... Did she say knight?"

"Is she one of those role players?"

"She looks like she's been through the ringer..."

"Hey shut up, she might be homeless! Give her a break!" A group of teenagers whispered amongst themselves and one wouldn't have heard it, if they had normal hearing.

Sadly, she did not.

An aura of depression formed around Cuele, as she hunched in on herself, quickening her pace. "Uuu... Even they think I'm hideous... Mou! What did I do to deserve this...?" Caught up in her murmuring, she did not pay attention where she was walking, and ended up running into someone as a result. Turns out she had walked herself into a park and ran into a child, knocking them down.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry!" She apologized to the the young girl, who now laid on the ground. Her knee had been scuffed from the hard landing, and her ice cream had been knocked on the ground. Tears began to build in her eyes and The older female rushed to stop her from crying.

"H-hey! No need to cry! I'm sorry, okay!?" She gave the child, what she thought was a reassuring smile, but in reality it was quite the opposite. Her glowing otherwordily eyes shined with all her disparity, her rigid white locks castes a menacing shadow over her face, and her mouth was twisted in an unsettling grin, showcasing her rather sharp teeth

Needless to say the little girl burst into wails at the sight of it. And to make matters worse, the noise caught the attention of the other children and they rushed over, a little boy leading the group. The white haired woman grinned a little, hoping that other kids could help her placate the sobbing one in front of her.

"Get away from my sister you monster!"

She was sorely mistaken.

The boy leading the group, stopped in front of the crying girl and held his arms out as if protect ting her from am evil beast. The other kids rallied behind him, all striking glares at the white haired woman.

"Jerk!"

"Yeah leave her alone weirdo!"

"Witch!"

Each name was a physical blow to her already low self esteem. "P-please I'm not..!"

"Officer San!" She heard a call, and looked up to see that one of the kids called over the local law enforcement.

"Please help us! This mean lady came over and started scaring everyone!"

"Wha-" Cuele gasped at the rapidly approaching officer.

"Hey you! You think this is funny!? Dressing up as a monster and scaring children, what kind of sicko are you!?" The cop, a young man, scolded her.

"B-but this isn't a costume!" She tried to defend herself, but the cop was having none of it.

"Yeah right! Like you naturally look that busted!" Cuele hunched over as is someone punched her in the gut. "You're coming with me to the station." Quickly slapping on a pair of cuffs, he began to drag her off towards the nearest police station. The kids cheered as she was taken away, and mentally she cursed them for getting her in this situation.

"W-wait! You got it all wrong!" She cried. Sure, she could've broken the cuffs, but she knew that would only make her situation worse.

"Uh huh, tell it to the judge!"

OOOOOO

Hours Later...

After a very lengthy explanation, and proof that her appearance wasn't a costume, Cuele was quickly let go with an apology. She walked out of the station, rubbing her slightly sore wrists and sighed softly to herself. Looking up she gazed at the now dark starry sky longly.

"Maybe I should've stayed... At least there, I wouldn't have to be constantly reminded of how hideous I look..." She grumbled, beginning to walk, intent on leaving this city behind.

She walked through the quiet streets, the only others on it being people on their way home from a late night at work, or enjoying a drink with their of them ignored her, something she was grateful for, she had enough problems today, she didn't need anymore.

Sadly, it wasn't to be, as her stomach chose then to growl loudly, reminding her that she hasn't eaten. With all that's happened; searching for her person, and getting arrested, she had forgotten to eat. She held her stomach as she continued walking, determined to ignore it. When she got too hungry, it was hard to maintain this semi-human form, although others would barely call it such. The amulet could only do so much against a curse as powerful as hers, after all. Even so, it was the most she was capable of, and it wouldn't do to revert to her real form in public. She learned that the hard way when She had to deal with the U.S military, for causing a ruckus in Times Square. She rushed, eyes darting to find a secluded area, but her nose was captivated by a sweet smelling aroma.

"What is that heavenly smell?" Her nose got the better of her, and she followed the scent as if in a trance until she found herself in front of a wooden stall. The vendor was selling something called a 'dango', little sticky balls on a stick, and her mouth drooled at the sight. She wanted so badly to buy one, but as she dug through her pockets a problem she was well aware of caught up to her.

She had no money.

Don't get her wrong, she had tried to get a job, but her scary appearance, and utter lack of a skill set, never helped her in that regard. Especially since she didn't have any documents or papers to give any would be employer. She been surviving so far on whatever scraps she could find.

Cuele groaned as her stomach rumbled once more, she couldn't take her eyes off the treat. She also didn't notice that she was letting more than a little of her true form show.

Luckily someone did.

Kobayashi was on her way home from a stressful day at work. She had missed the last train, due to having to stay late to finish up some last touches on a program.

"I hope Tohru isn't too worried. I called and let them know, but you never know with her." She yawned, as she walked down the streets, recalling the conversation with her self proclaimed "Dragon maid". She had denied her offer of a ride, not feeling up to soaring through the skies on the back of a giant scaled dragon. Sometimes she enjoyed a little normalcy, despite it's inconvenience, and she relished in the normal walk home.

That is, until it suddenly wasn't so normal.

"'..." Her mind blanked as she observed the spectacle in front of her. A woman in dirty clothing stood in front of a Dango stall, with shaggy long white hair. Now that wouldn't be so strange if it weren't for the gray scaled tail poking out from under her dress wagging crazily, and the black spiked horns sticking out from the side of her head.

Becoming acquainted with their kind, quite often, if she may add, it was with no difficulty that she recognized the haggard woman to be a dragon. An hungry dragon by the looks of it, and judging from the way she checked her pockets and sighed in despair, broke apparently. She looked at the stall in longing, and her stomach growled none to gently.

Now, Kobayashi could make like her fellow pedestrians, and ignore the sad sight sight in front of her, but her time spent with the other Dragonic beings in her life wouldn't permit her to dismiss the girl in need. So, like the secret sap she is, she approached the drooling dragon.

It's a testament to her hardened mental fortitude, that she can do so without hesitating in the least.

"You want one?"

"Yes..." The question reached her ears and Cuele had answered without thinking.

Blinking, she snapped her head over at the sound of the voice to find a human speaking to her. She looked like an adult, if underdeveloped, with red almost pink hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a simple pair of glasses that held bored amber eyes. Quickly, she looked down, hiding her face.

"I-I mean, I'm not hungry at all! D-don't worry about me!" She stuttered out, not making eye contact.

Growl~

She blushed as her stomach let out a loud growl that very moment. She could feel the human's eyes bore into her, and she turned away, adamantly ignoring her.

"I see."

She heard the human walk away, and she sighed in relief, before freezing as she heard her voice again.

"Two please." Turning around, Cuele saw that the human had approached the stall and ordered two sticks. She handed over the appropriate amount of money, and the vendor handed her the dango. The woman turned, and the dragon was quick to rotate back as if she wasn't watching her.

"Want one?" The human held out one of the sticks to her, and she stilled, hesitantly peaking through her white tresses and eyeing the snack hungrily. She opened her mouth to deny, but another grumble from her stomach stopped her. She reached out and accepted the treat devouring it in seconds, muttering a thank you. She then eyed the other stick in the humans hand with Intensity. The human sweat dropped at the tenacity and offered up the other stick with a raised brow. The dragon accepted it and devoured it too in record time. She raised her head slightly, seeing the small smile on the humans face and promptly dropped it back down before it changed to a frown.

"T-thank you." She stuttered.

"You know, the least you could do is look at me while you thank me."

Gathering up courage, she finally made eye contact with the human, and mentally steeled herself for the look of disgust or horror-

but none came.

Golden eyes widened, as the human in front of her showed no reaction to her face.

"Y-you... a-aren't scared..?" She found herself asking, and the human tilted her head in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"I-I'm ugly aren't I? Scary? You don't think I'm hideous?"

The human hummed, before answering. "Not really, no."

The dragon's face erupted in a blush, and she muttered. "Y-you think I'm cute?"

"I didn't say that, but yeah I guess."

Cuele couldn't believe what she was hearing. She finally found someone who isn't repulsed by her. Someone not afraid to look her in the eye, someone who thinks she's... Cute!

Her eyes lit up like stars and her mouth stretched onto the biggest grin she could muster. She finally found them! Her knight!

"Well, you be good okay? I've got to get home." With that the human walked away, the dragon too caught up in her inner monologue to register her leaving.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cuele chanted, giggling like a schoolgirl.

When she was far enough away, Kobayashi finally released the shudder she'd been holding in. She wasn't lying when she said the girl wasn't ugly, but damn is she wasn't terrifying! That last grin had her face paling something awful. She masked it up pretty well, but, she was definitely having nightmares tonight.

"She seemed nice though. Maybe she knows Tohru." The red-head mumbled.

OOOOOOO

After her wondrous encounter with her fated person, Cuele was ecstatic as she returned to her temporary residence for the past month. An admittedly large cardboard box tucked in one of the cities more sparse neighborhoods alleyway. For the first time in awhile, she didn't let the sorry state of her living conditions get to her as she crawled in and settled under her cover, an old shower curtain, and laid her head on her pillow, a pile of discarded clothing she'd acquired from scavenging.

As she laid there quietly gushing to herself, she eventually started to calm down and drift to sleep. Only to snap back up right, as horror dawned on her.

"I FORGOT TO ASK HER NAME!" Cuele screamed.

OOOOOO

"... Huh, I forgot to ask her name." Kobyashi commented, taking a sip of her beer.

"Forgot to ask whose name?" Tohru asked, currently washing the dishes from the dinner they just ate.

"Ah, just someone I met on the way home."

OOOOOO

CHAPTER 1 END

Yeah... I did it, couldn't resist!  
My OC or Cuele is based off of the Cuelebre, who was once an extremely vain and beautiful maidan that was turned into an terrifying dragon, by a water nymph. All that would lay eyes on her would be terrified and She was cursed to remain as such until she could find someone that finds her beautiful and then she could return to being human again.

I thought it was an interesting story, and I like the anime, so yeah, this came out.

Updates will be here and there, but the story won't be dropped.

Anyways, NooBooGT out!


End file.
